Back to Square One
by Truth Questor
Summary: Christine desperately attempts to gain some clarifying truth to quench the madness of her thirst... and doesn't succeed. Oneshot retelling of the cemetery scene in the 2004 movie. Low romance, high conflict. Rated T for angst only.


Author's Notes: Be aware that this is going to be a sort of hybridization between the musical and the movie. Lyrics from the musical or movie will be in quotes; characters' thoughts that I give them will be in italics.

Since everyone else is doing it, I guess I'd better put a **disclaimer** here letting all the greedy, childish, lawsuit-mongers out there know I don't own any of this stuff. Well, I do sort of own my personal thoughts, but I sort of don't, because they're attached to the story. And even if I did totally own them, I really don't care whether anyone else wants to use them or not. Okay, I'm just going to stop now, this being a lame formality.

* * *

Christine could not stand the tension any more. _Will a trip to my dead father's grave really give me the true and final answer I thirst for?_ She winced with desperate pain. _But there's nowhere else to look!_ Her ravenous soul ached for the truth. She could feel her blood pulsating rapidly, pounding in her neck and head. Her hands trembled as she pulled her boots on and fastened her cloak. 

_I must undertake this quest on my own. I know what the—the Angel says; I know what Raoul says. I want to know what the authority says, without being influenced by either of them._

Christine knew Raoul had stationed himself outside her door for her protection. Calming her shaky breath so as to slip silently by him, she made her way to the stables.

…

_Ha! My chance at last. I always have an eye on my little angel._ The Phantom watched Christine's every move from his concealed position. He heard her mention the cemetery, and saw the stable keeper round the corner to get a horse and wagon ready. He waited until the man was just about finished, then creeping up behind him, the Phantom rendered him unconscious. Covering his face with his hood, the Phantom assumed the role of driver.

"To my father's grave, please," Christine requested. The Phantom nodded slightly, and they departed.

Christine's thoughts continued. _Father, who have you sent to me?_

"In sleep he sang to me; In dreams he came…

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…"

_Oh, Father, I do not doubt his musical genius, but is he truly from you? How can an angel from heaven be a murderer? Surely you could not send an evil being to me! I—I thought I knew you better!_ Christine's anguish could not be verbalized further. Her entire being wept afresh.

…

Something caused Raoul to wake. _Door's open._ He stiffened. Leaping up from his light sleep, he rushed down to the stable keeper.

"Where did she go?" he demanded.

"Cemetery, I think…" the dazed man replied.

Raoul went into action quickly. He seized the nearest horse, mounted, and commenced his pursuit.

…

Christine felt her ride slow. The driver had stopped a distance away from the grave, so that she could be alone. She stepped to the ground, took a deep breath, and concentrated on the only solid thing there was—_her father's word._

"Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music…

Her father promised her…

Her father promised her…"

She drew closer to the grave. _I must not—I cannot—lose hope in Father's promise. It's the only thing I have to draw comfort from. He did promise me,_ she thought stubbornly. _I can never believe Father would fail me. He will keep his promise… He must…_

_Why? Why were we separated? Why did it have to be this way? Oh, Father, that I could hear your counsel! How I long to be close to you again! I know you would tell me the truth. You would assure me once, and I would be assured forevermore. Oh, why did I have to lose you?_

Christine's desire burst into spoken words:

"You were once my one companion…

You were all that mattered…

You were once a friend and father—then my world was shattered…

Wishing you were somehow here again…

Wishing I could hear your voice again…

Wishing you were somehow near…

Try to forgive; teach me to live!

Give me the strength to try!

No more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years!"

She paused. _Somehow near… Teach me to live!_ Christine found herself saying these words aloud. Then she became silent, subdued by her pain.

…

_Excellent. She's set up now. She'll play right into my hands. I can hardly believe how easy this is turning out to be._ The Phantom had concealed himself again. Using a trick, he made it sound as if his voice were coming from the tomb of Christine's father, softly murmuring, "Wandering child… So lost, so helpless… Yearning for my guidance…"

Christine looked up, searching for the source of the voice. "Angel? Father! Friend… or Phantom? Who is it?"

…

It was during these words that Raoul arrived. He had seen Christine from a distance, and, going on foot, approached her cautiously.

Then, the Phantom appeared. "Have you forgotten your angel?" he asked, piling guilt upon Christine, while yet inviting her to himself.

"Angel… Oh, speak!" she cried. "What endless longings echo in this whisper!"

Raoul exhaled in frustration. _She'll be deceived again!_

"Too long you've wandered in winter," the Phantom said in a mournful yet hypnotic voice, "far from my far-reaching gaze…"

"Once again she is his…" Raoul mused in distress, "Once again she returns…" He held his breath as Christine spoke—

"Wildly my mind beats against you, yet the soul obeys…"

"…To the arms of her angel," Raoul finished painfully as he watched the Phantom manipulate Christine, gaining from her the confession he wanted.

"Angel of Music!" the Phantom and Christine cried out to each other intensely.

"Angel or demon?" Raoul wondered bitterly.

"You denied me," the Phantom cried, "turning from true beauty!"

"I denied you," Christine affirmed, humbly but sincerely, "turning from true beauty!"

Raoul was almost sick listening to Christine repeat the Phantom's words, like some sort of dark initiation rite. "Still he calls her, luring her back—from the grave!"

"Angel of Music!" Christine and the Phantom addressed each other again.

"Angel or dark seducer?" Raoul wondered. _True beauty, indeed! What a deceiver!_

"Do not shun me!" the Phantom implored. "Come to your strange Angel!"

"My protector," Christine confessed. "Come to me, strange Angel!"

"Who are you, strange Angel?" Raoul wanted to know.

"I am your Angel of Music," the Phantom declared firmly. "Come to me: Angel of Music…"

_How dare he manipulate her like this? It's an evil deception._ Raoul decided to make his presence known. "Angel of darkness!" he called out. "Cease this torment!" he commanded.

"Raoul!" Christine was surprised to see him.

"Christine, listen to me!" he entreated. "This man… this thing… is not your father!"

_No!_ the Phantom thought angrily. _He'll tell her everything; he knows too much._ He descended fiercely upon Raoul with his sword drawn, not losing his concentration even when Raoul's blade met his. _I much prefer cold blood killings—but I've got to get this man out of my way!_

Raoul was glad he'd made a mental note to be ready for anything. He'd been well aware that intruding on the Phantom's agenda would cost him. His facial expression tensed as he remembered Buquet. _Now I could die, too,_ he thought quickly, pushing the Phantom back. _But this demon will destroy Christine if I don't defend her!_

The enemies' resolve urged them on harder. Christine watched as the rivalry manifested itself in this intense display. She had little energy, even to continue standing. With every clash of blades, every stomp of boots, the battlefield of her heart was wounded terribly. She hadn't even enough vigor to think! Christine's agony rose to the pinnacle, when her voice arose from the depths of her soul, aided little by her mouth,

"No, Raoul! No!" He was about to slay the alleged 'Angel'. She shook her head, her eyes screaming at Raoul that she could not bear the torture of having to _explain_.

Raoul stopped. He backed off, seeing that Christine was in worse condition than either he or his enemy. He ran to her, led her to his horse, and feverishly helped her mount before climbing on after her. _This is his fault, the devil!_ Raoul seethed in righteous wrath. _No angel from heaven would put someone through suffering like this._ He held on to Christine closely, grieved for her state.

The Phantom cursed to himself. _They won't cross me. I'll have my way yet!_ He focused his vengeful gaze upon Raoul and Christine's retreating forms and declared, "Now, let it be war upon you both!"

…

Christine's pain numbed away to a duller, but ever-present ache. The roots of her faith in her father's promise had been brutally mangled. _Wishing I were dead—then I would hear your voice again…_


End file.
